powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu SpinoThunder
is the combined form of Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=41576http://www.heroshock.com/?p=42609 It is based on a Spinosaurus. Overview SpinoThunder is a giant Kishiryu formed from Kishiryu DimeVolcano MosaRex, and built on the basis of a Spinosaurus. SpinoThunder is armed with the tail blade, the flame-style sail on its back, the flame-style blade attached to the Knight Fan, and its massive jaws. SpinoThunder also has the ability to launch lightning from its mouth or the Knight Fan. Possessing both the intelligence of DimeVolcano and MosaRex, SpinoThunder can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Spino!" Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 17 History *''to be added'' Mecha Kishiryu DimeVolcano A giant Kishiryu based on a Dimetrodon, DimeVolcano grants the abilities of the MeraMera Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Knight Fan on its back, the Knight MeraMera Sword, and can breathe fire from its mouth. It provides the back, legs, and connection point for the arms of SpinoThunder. The tail and legs form the chest armor, visor, and shoulder cannons of Gigant KishiRyuOh. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-13, 17 Kishiryu MosaRex is Ryusoul Gold's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . In its default form, MosaRex is armed with the KnighTrident, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. It forms the head, arms, body, and tail, while also serving as the connection point for the legs of SpinoThunder. Combining into SpinoThunder also causes the bridge of MosaRex's nose to raise and form a crest. The head, upper section of the tail, and launchers form the right-hand gauntlet, "boots", and knee armor for Gigant KishiRyuOh. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 14-17 AmmoKnuckles The are a pair of auxiliary Kishiryu. They are modeled after . They form part of the feet of SpinoThunder. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 16-17 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combination of Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, and MosaRex. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul for SpinoThunder. It enables Ryusoul Gold to access the BiriBiri Armor. Notes *SpinoThunder's name is a mix of Spinosaurus and "Thunder". *SpinoThunder is similar to Samurai Gattai DaiTenku, as they're both mechas in the form of a different animal rather than the usual humanoid form. *It may be the first (& so far only) Kishiryu to be made up of other Kishiryu. **The other known non-robo combination are made of KishiKyoRyu. *The combination with KishiRyuOh parallels(albeit slightly inverted) the combination of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh, with an orange mecha forming a visor on the face, along with a chest piece, while the rest of the combination provides additional height on the feet. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 10: Invincible Counter'' **''Ep. 11: The Quiz King of Flames'' **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 13: The Prime Minister is of the Ryusoul Tribe!?'' **''Ep. 14: The Golden Knight'' **''Ep. 15: King of the Deep Sea'' **''Ep. 16: The Wish That Sunk into the Sea'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 18: Great Pinch! Transformation Impossible!'' References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Dinosaur Mecha